Dream's
by KaKashi's Okami
Summary: InuX yu yuXover! Kagome's a mom, and that isn't all. She has to what? With who? Can she ever get a break, and what ever happend to Inu and the gang, find out here. Plus I think a red haired boy with a side of sliver may have something to say.......
1. Chapter 1

_**Dreams **_

_**...[Prolog...**_

Five year's have passed for kagome, the battle with narku was won, and Inuyasha went to hell with kikyo. The miroko got his wish, he was married with kids to songo. He had finally told songo that he loved her, and songo had gotten her brother back. Miroko also had the wind tunnel out of his hand. They were all a happy family, all except kagome. But this time held so many sad memories for her. She couldn't live her life in peace for all the painful places that held memories. It never really occurred to her before, until today.

**... In the past, in inuyasha's forest... **

Kagome glanced down at the pond too the cascading, yet gently falling water of the waterfall. Stray strand's of water droplets fell, as tears would have. It was a very romantic place to be, all most like a fairy tale. If it weren't for the painful memory that seemed to mesmerize this place.

**... [Flash Back...**

The first time she saw it, Kagome had gotten up late in the middle of the night for a glass of water. She went to grab her watercantin, only to find it empty. Before she could ask Inuyasha were a near by spring was, she saw a flash of red white fly of the tree branch over head. Kagome quietly fallowed Inuyasha into the forest to see were he was going. Kagome traveled along a foot path she had fount in the middle of the forest, the day before. When kagome got close enough to were Inuyasha must have been going; she stopped within a few feet of him. Kagome had learned over the year's and months that Inuyasha as well as kouga could smell her a mile away, so she placed herself upwind, but still at a decent range so she could hear. Kagome couldn't hear what was going on, if any thing at all was even happing. So she got a little closer to him, and to her surprise he was not alone. There in the middle of the clearing was kikyo! "Inuyasha do you not love me?" kikyo asked in a mock tone. "You love that copy more than me, don't you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up with glassy eyes in response to the women he once loved. "Kikyo you were my first love. I gave you my word that to you when narkao is killed, I will go to hell with you." Inuyasha closed the short gape between them, and pulled kikyo into a loving embrace. "Inuyasha I do not need your pity!" Inuyasha glanced down, in some hopes of finding what ever little

remains of love they once shared in her eyes. Then to kagome's heartache Inuyasha kissed kikyo. With tears from the pain in her heart, kagome blindly made her way back to camp. When kagome had gotten to camp, she briskly walked over to her big yellow backpack and pulled out a mini bottle of water. Then she reached in to it's front pocket and pulled out a washcloth. Kagome poured just a dab of water from the bottle to dampen the cloth. After kagome had washed her face of the tears, she placed her things back into her bag and went to sleep. The next morning though; kagome was the first one up, shortly fallowed by her was shipoo, then miroko and songo, and kielala. Kagome quietly got what she had to do done. She packed up the camp and fixed everyone's breakfast. After everyone had done what was expected of them, they gathered around the fire to eat breakfast. Shortly after Kagome started to hand everyone there bowl of food; but when she got to inuyasha's bowl; she slowly walked over to the tree he was in; and instead of calling him down; sat the bowl at the base of the tree and walked back.

INU-"Owe, Kagome what's your problem."

Inuyasha said jumping down from his tree in front of kagome. Kagome just spared him an empty glance and went around him. He then grabbed her arm.

INU-"kagome answer me."

Kagome jerked her arm away from him and went on about her way.

**... [END Flash Back... **

Kagome stood up and went over to her yellow backpack that has lost some weight over the years; it's not as big as it used to be. She then got her journal out from the backpack's first compartment. Kagome had fount a nice big boulder near the pound to sit on. It was very comfortable as a rock could be, it even had a little nock to sit in. Ever sense Inuyasha had gone to hell with kikyo, kagome would right more feelings in her book than she would ever show or allow her self to feel ever again.

Kagome quietly read from the first page;

They say memories are golden,

Well, maybe that is true.

I never wanted memories,

I only wanted you.

A million times I needed you,

A million times I cried.

If love alone could have saved you

You never would have died.

In life I loved you dearly,

In death I love you still.

In my heart you hold a place

No one could ever fill.

If tears could build a stairway

And heartache makes a lane,

I'd walk the path to heaven

And bring you back again.

Our chain is broken,

And nothing seems the same.

But as kami calls us

One by one

The chain will link again.

END CAP 1

I do not Owen Inuyasha or its charters or this poem


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two: Kagome's dinner guest. **_

_**By: Lady Metallic Rose**_

Kagome stuffed her book back in her bag, it was getting late in the afternoon. She had to get home before supper, or her mom would have a fit. Her cousin Yusuke would be coming over for dinner tonight. Kagome slide off her rock, and slung her backpack over her shoulder, it was going to be a long night.

……_**. At the well……. **_

Ka-"shippo I'm only going to be gone for a day."

Sh-"Can you bring me something back then oakosan."

Ka-"All right shippo I'll bring you something back if you're good."

Sh-"Alright oakosan you have a deal."

Kagome picked shippo off of her shoulder and sat him on the ground. Just as kagome had set shippo on the ground next to the well, her silver and black tipped ears flicked back and forth. "Monk keep your hands were they belong or I'll do it for you." "Is this better son--." POP Songo walked out of the forest, with a; to some extent knocked out miroko. "Their they go again." Replied shippo not really caring what Songo or miroko did. Truth be told shippo only wanted his oakosan to stay longer. "Kagome your living us?" Asked Songo a bit worried that kagome was not coming back no time soon. "Songo I'm going home for a day, my cousin Yusuke is coming to stay a while. And my mom doesn't want anyone snooping around, they still think I'm living with my dad." Kagome flicked her tail from side to side in thought. I hope Songo isn't upset with me. "So what do you think kagome?" "hum?" "I was saying I'd keep shippo while you're away, if it's all right with you kagome." "Songo that would mean a great deal to me Thanks." Kagome sat her book bag on the lip of the well. She didn't want to put her illusion spell on it was very uncomfortable. She loved her long black and silver tipped hair, she thought it was beautiful. Plus if she didn't, shed have to wear a hat the whole time. And that would be even _more _uncomfortable than the illusion spell. So anyway she put the spell on. "Bye, Shippo I'll be back soon, be good." kagome jumped of the lip of the well only to be engulfed in a bright bluish-purple light.

_** On the other side of the well **_

Kagome landed with a soft thud on the ground in her time, inside the old well. Kagome wasting no time grabbed hold of the ladder her grandfather had placed their for her not to long ago. The clime up was easier than before that's for sure. Kagome slid her legs over the lip of the well, trying not to mess up the new fighting outfit that songo had given her last week. This one had ebony silk cloth with blood red stitching. She stood up and dusted her pant's off, and quickly put her hair in a ponytail. Kagome dashed across the yard, only slowing at the front door. After sliding her shoes off kagome bolted up the stairs. "Mom, soutou, gramps I'm home!" she shouted as she ran. Kagome ran up the stair's so quickly she had no time to notice the red-haired boy sitting at the table with Yusuke or her mother. Just as her finger tips hit the door knob. "Kagome please come down to the kitchen for a minute." Please o please don't let him be here kagome padded down the stairs to the kitchen door in the hall, she only stopped briefly at the door to smooth her outfit out. "yes. Mother." Kagome was in shock, she knew yusuke was coming (She could handle him) but he also brought a friend.

Yu-" It's about time you noticed us."

_**TBC…. **_

_**I don't Owen Inuyasha or YuYuHakusho or any charters from it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dreams Ch Three: How did you get that? **_

_**By: Lady Metallic Rose**_

_**Ka-**_"Yusuke! I thought you weren't due till nine o'clock."

_**Yu- **_"Check your watch guineas, it is nine."

Kagome lifted her left hand only to find her watch missing. She very quickly checked from her hips down, and miraculously both boots with out falling. It just striked kagome some were between checking her boots, and glaring at a snickering yusuke. That shippo must have taken her watch so she'd come back. Okay, so shippo thinks I'm coming back, well he's got another thing coming.

_**Yu-**_"Sooo, kagome were did you get that outfit from." yusuke said with a smirk.

_**Ka-**_"I'LL have you know, I got this one for messing up all my other fighting outfits up."

O, Crap kagome you let something slip!

_**Yu-**_"Why, Kagome I didn't think you'd take up the family business."

_**Ka-**_"It's not what you think yusuke, I'm**--**"

_**MH-**_"Kagome I think you should go get ready for dinner."

_**Ka-**_"Yes, Mother."

Kagome quickly ran up to the stairs to change. As soon as kagome got to her room she shut the door an locked it. She also out of habit locked the window. She grabbed a towel from off her bed. Her mom was so thoughtful, ever day after she came home from jewel-shard hunting she'd have a towel on her bed for a nice hot bath. Kagome walked into her bathroom and shut the door. She started her bath water; steam from the bath quickly fogged up the bathroom. Very carefully kagome slide off her outfit. She was quite weary of the cuts form the last of snogo's training lessons. Songo had worked her to death that day; sense those were her last days of training. Kagome gently eased into her bathtub, feeling more comfortable kagome decide to let her illusion-spell down. Kagome's tail floated up lazily to the top of the water, she flicked her ears back and forth to adjust them. Man it feels so good to be in my real from!

With Yusuke & Kurama/mind talking.

_**Ku-**_ "Yusuke, did you feel that?"

_**Yu-**_ "yeah. I don't know why a demon would be here though."

_**Ku-**_"Perhaps we should find out, before someone gets hurt."

_**Yu-**_ "yeah, your right."

_**Ku-**_ "Should I go then yusuke?"

_**Yu-**_ "No. let me go, my aunt want think I'm up anything. Plus I know were everything is."

_**Ku-**_ "Very well yusuke."

_**Yu-**_"Kurama you stay here and keep my aunt busy."

NOT Mind talking

_**Yu-**_ "May I be excused to use the bathroom."

_**MH-**_ "Yes. Yusuke you may be excused. Be careful though when turning on the water kagome is tacking a bath."

Yusuke cantered up the stairs, and left Kurama to entertain his aunt. Just as yusuke got to the top off the stairs instead off going left to the bathroom, yusuke turned right to end up facing kagome's room. It's coming from here! Yusuke went to turn kagome's door handle to find it locked. Dame, I can't brake the door down either. Yusuke cantered back down the stairs into the kitchen.

_**Yu- "**_Kurama the doors locked I can't get in with out braking down the door. Do you think you can do it, all you have to do is pick the lock. Use my excuse to go up stairs."

_**Ku-**_"I'll see what I can do."

_**TBC…..**_

I don't Owen Inuyasha or YuYuHakusho charters. At lest not yet?


	4. Chapter 4

Dream's chapter four:

**Who are you? / Get out of my room! **

By: Lady Metallic Rose

Ku- "Mrs. Hiearagashi may I use your bathroom."

MH- "Yes you may Kurama; it's up the stairs and the first door on the left."

Ku- "Thank you."

Kurama pushed his chair under the table and walked out of the kitchen. As Kurama walked up the stairs he could feel a strong plus of demon energy. It seems to be coming from here. Kurama had stopped dead center in front of kagome's bedroom door. Kurama tried the door just to see if it was still locked; after he'd reached into his red-hair to pull out a seed. He very carefully charged it with spirit energy and shot it at the offending lock. Then he tried again to open the door, which opened with a slight push off the hand this time. As he walked into the room he noticed steam coming from a door on the left hand side of the room. Very casually Kurama walked over to the door. He stepped back quickly into a fighting stance, for the other person was already opening the door. If Kurama hadn't been stunned for a few seconds he would have attacked kagome as she walked out of the bathroom. For not only was he stunned that it was kagome, but she was also breathtaking. Kagome was wearing nothing but a towel; to her dismay.

Kag- "AHhhhhhh! Get Out! Get Out! Get Out!" Kagome started to throw everything she could at Kurama.

Yu- "Kagome what's --!"

Kag- "Get Out! Get out of my room Inuyasha!" Kagome slammed the door in yusuke's and Kurama's shocked faces.

Mh- "What's wrong? Why did kagome scream?"

Yu- "I think Kurama got the wrong door." Kagome's mother softly knocked on her door.

Mh- "Kagome dear what's wrong?"

Kag- "sniff Nothing's wrong go away!"

Mh- "sigh Alright kagome, were leaving."

Down stairs

Mrs. Hiearagashi, yusuke and Kurama were all sitting around the kitchen table, when yusuke decided to break the silence.

Yu- "Ant solo, Who is Inuyasha?"

Mh- "I guess you could say he was a boy; kagome knew him very well."

Yu- "Was he her boyfriend or something?"

Mh- "No; more like partner than a boyfriend."

Ku- "What did you mean when you said "I guess you could say he was a boy."Mrs.Hiearagashi?"

Mh- "I don't think you boy's would believe me if I told you."

Yu- "Could you tell us any way please?"

Mh- "I will if you boy's promise not to tell any one else Ok."

Yu- "I promise."

Ku- "I promise."

TBC. . . . . .

I don't Owen Inuyasha or YuYuHakusho.


	5. Chapter 5

Dream's chapter five:

What's what and Who's who 

By: Lady Metallic Rose

This is Mrs. Hiearagashi's Talk

"Inuyasha was a dog Demon. You see Yusuke that time Kagome went missing, she was actually kidnapped. She went to go get bayou out of the old well house, when a demon busted trough the well top and took her. Kagome didn't tell us much; except that she was the protector of some jewel. Then something really bad happened to the jewel but Kagome still to this day want say what. All I got out of her was that, the jewel had been busted into a million pieces. Kagome begged me to let her help out as the protector of the jewel. The first time I really meet Inuyasha was when he had come through the old well to get Kagome. He had very cute ear's though, but he didn't like them; because he said he was a half demon. If fact Inuyasha didn't like being a half demon at all come to think of it. I can't blame him thou, his brother was some kind of lord. I believe his name was Lord Sesshomaru, he didn't really love half breeds I think."

Yu- "Why's Kagome a demon thou?"

Kag- "Don't you think you need to ask me that question."

Kagome had walked into the kitchen in a pair of tight blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Although she was in her demon form, when they turned around to see her. Kagome had black fox ears with silver tips, and a black tail with a silver tip also. Her hair was just like her tail and ears put with long silver tips.

Kag- "I think you'll have to thank Sesshomaru on that one."

Ku- "What do you mean Kagome."

Ka- "I mean without sessho I'd be dead right now."

Yu- "So Kagome what's that suppose to mean?"

Ka- "God's Yusuke do I have to explain every thing?"

Yu- "Hey don't get snappy with me because you miss your boyfriend."

Kag- "I Don't Miss My Boyfriend!"

Kagome tipped her head back and laughed. "Me miss the bastard who tried to kill me!" "Ha. Ha. Ha." The next thing Yusuke saw scared the hell out of him'm. When Kagome tipped her head back her eyes were completely blood red.

Kag- "Honestly Yusuke are trying to anger me, do you really want to see a demon rage that badly?"

Kagome stood up suddenly knocking her chair to the ground, and walked over to the door.

Kag- "I'll be at Sesshomaru's cooling off."

(Bam!) Kagome slammed the door the minute she walked out.

Yu- "What I'd do?"

Mh-"Nothing Yusuke; sigh Kagome still can't stand to talk about what happened yet. The cuts are still new."

Yu- "Will she get better or what?"

Mh- "That's hard to say Yusuke, the only one's that can help her now are Lord Sesshomaru and Songo."

TBC. . . .

I don't Owen Inuyasha or YuYuHakusho.

MR: I know, I know, I know. Yusuke seems like a wicked person/chicken some off the time in this story right.

Well I have no help with this story at all + I'm writing on a low creative tank here people. I'd just gotten over my whole brick wall thing, only to come up short. MAN LIFE SUCKS!

Not to mention all my character helpers left me to help my friend.

So if any of you Good people would like to help me that would be great.

PLUS I'm ALSO HIREING NEW CHARACTER HELPERS FOR THE STORY.

Just mail me at:


End file.
